Lion King 3 Kiara and Kovu's Journey
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: This is the story of Kiara and Kovu's life, and regin. After Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. Suspended Check Profile for Details
1. Chapter 1 Hunting Training

Hi you for looking at my Lion King 3 Kiara and Kovu's. This is my first Fan Fic so please bear with me. If you find anything wrong with it please tell me. This is after Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Lion King Characters, except Sinbu, Nale, Kira, Kara, Kinvu, Thrall , Inzu, May, Inu, June, San, and Rose. You have to Ask me if you want to use them.

**Chapter 1 Hunting Training**

It had been 3 days after the great war, Between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. Simba was still getting over the fact that the Outlander that was once his enemies is now his friends. Simba was also surprised that Kovu had become the mate of his daughter Kiara. Simba walked out of the Royal cave and look out across the Pridelands; it was a nice and sunny day. Simba walked down to the water hole to get something to drink. Simba lapped up the water while thinking about what happen 3 Days ago. Simba laid down in the grass by the watering hole. Soon a Lioness came up she was a light brown color with white belly and blue eyes. It was Simba's Mate and Queen of the Pridelands Nala.

Nala asked Simba, "What was wrong?" as she nuzzled up against him.

Simba told her about, "How he was still questioning letting the Outlanders join the Pride."

"Just try and know them I'm sure that they are our friends, if you need to know more about them just ask Kovu or Vitani. They will tell you about them," Nala said

She then kissed Simba on the cheek and left.

**Meanwhile.**

Kiara and Kovu were off in the Pridelands. Kovu was teaching Kiara how to hunt.

Kovu told Kiara that, "He would go lay on top of a hill, if she could get to him without being heard her training would be improved".

Kiara said, "Wish we could have done this before you were exiled by my father I would be a great Huntress by now".

Kiara nuzzled Kovu. Kovu laughed a little as he ran to the hill. Kiara crouched down and went into the tall grass. Soon she hit a rock like; she did when she was hunting by herself before the fire. Kiara then walked into a thorn bush, and then it was clear until she got close to the hill that Kovu was laying on; Kovu was asleep. Kiara thought this would be a great time to get him, but not before stepping on a branch. Kovu didn't wake up. Kiara got ready and jumped at Kovu, but he wasn't asleep as he moved out of Kiara's path. Kiara hit the ground.

Then Kovu came up and told her, "You're still making too much noise. You need to look where you walking before you take a step, so you won't hit anything while trying to sneak up on you pray."

Kiara then had an idea; she asked if Kovu would like to race to a tree that was in front of them. Kiara saw that it was about 300 Feet to the tree. Kiara told herself that she would beat Kovu to the tree.

They both got ready then started running. Kiara was in the lead until half way there; then Kiara saw Kovu coming from behind. They were soon neck and neck about 3/4 of the way there. The tree got closer as they both reached it. It was Kovu who won, but not by much he didn't stop in time, so he ran right into the tree and fell backwards. Kiara started laughing at him.

"Very funny Kiara" Kovu said.

"Sorry it was just too funny" Kiara responded.

Kovu got up. Kiara went over and licked his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah fine" Kovu responded.

The sun was getting ready to set as they went back to Pride Rock. They got to Pride rock and went inside the cave. Then Simba and Nala came in, and then rest of the Pride. All of them laid down and fell asleep.

**Chapter 1 End**

Well what do yal think? Please review. I will get another Chapter up soon. A little warning the next chapter may be scary because of Halloween coming anyone who doesn't really want to read it you can skip over.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2 Simba Nightmare

Welcome to Chapter is the Update that I said would come it might be a little Scary also this is not a long Chapter.

**Chapter 2 Simba's Nightmare**

Simba was fast asleep when he started to dream. In Simba's dream he saw all of the Pridelands; he saw that they were lush and green. There was nothing wrong with them. The next moment he looked at the Pridelands; it was completely destroyed like when Scar ruled. Simba jumped off Pride Rock, so he could look around some more. Simba saw all the trees were burned, the land dead, and all the animals were gone, and also some of them were dead.

Simba turn around and saw an army of Lioness heading towards Pride Rock. Simba ran back to Pride Rock, but it seemed that he was not going anywhere. Simba finally made it back; only to see blood everywhere.

Simba looked and he saw his Lioness laying dead; everywhere, he looked dead Lioness. Simba made it up to Pride Rock, and saw his mate Nala dead. Simba couldn't believe what was going on. The Outlanders came out of the Cave with Kovu, Zira, and Scar leading the way. Simba saw that Kovu had Kiara his jaws as Simba watched

"I love you daddy," Kiara said; before dying in Kovu's jaws.

Kovu dropped her onto the ground. Kovu, Zira, and Scar laughed evilly as the chased Simba to the end of Pride Rock. Simba fell off the back and was hanging with his claws on the rock; both Scar and Kovu grabbed each paw with theirs.

"Long live the King" both Kovu and Scar said.

Kovu and Scar then threw Simba off the cliff. Simba was falling to his death like his Father. Kovu, Zira, and Scar laughed again; The Pridelands was theirs. Then the Lioness, which Zira had brought, laughed also.

Simba woke from his dream, and looked outside; it was almost dawn. Simba ran outside to look at the Pridelands. It was green and lush. Simba looked back into the cave and saw Kiara, Kovu, and his mate Nala still asleep. Simba went back into the cave and fell back to sleep.

**End of Chapter 2**

Thanks for reading. I hoped you like. It was short I know, but I was trying to get into the Halloween Spirit, so Please Read and Review.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	3. Chapter 3 Outlanders's Past

Hey and welcome back, I hope you enjoyed by first 2 chapters. Here comes Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Outlanders Past.**

Simba woke up to a bright and sunny day. Simba was still thinking about his nightmare. Simba decided to take the advice of Nala to gather the Outlanders and talk to them. Simba looked in the cave and saw most of the outlanders still asleep, except Kovu also Simba saw Kiara was gone. Simba ran out on pride rock and saw them both lying by the watering hole.

Then the rest of the Outlanders woke up. The Outlander came out of the cave, Simba told them to wait for him on top of Pride Rock. Simba walked down to the watering hole. Kiara saw him and stood up; Kiara went too nuzzled up against him

"Good morning daddy," Kiara said.

"Good morning Kiara," Simba said.

Simba came to Kovu and said for him to meet him back at Pride Rock. Kiara was right behind them.

Kiara then asked, "What is this about daddy?"

Simba looked at her and responded, "I just need to talk with Kovu for a little while, after that you can have him"

Simba and Kovu walked back to Pride rock as Kiara laid back down near the watering hole smiling, but a little worried that her father might do something with Kovu.

"I hope he will be alright," Kiara said.

There was a lot of chatting at Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu walked up. Simba went to sit by Nala, and Kovu when to sit by his sister Vitani.

Then Simba spoke and said, "I bet yal are wondering why your here? I will tell you; for the last five Days yal had join my Pride and I know nothing about you. I would like to hear your past and make sure you're not a threat to my Pride".

Kovu spoke up, "Or Kiara".

"Yes! even Kiara I don't want her to get hurt," Simba said

Another Outlander Lioness said, "But wouldn't that hurt us being in your Pride if we tell you what Zira has done to us".

Simba spoke, "If I know what Zira has done to you I might be able to see what I can do to break the control that Zira had over you"

Simba asked who would like to start first. Kovu agreed to start first.

**Flashback**

"It was hard living in the Outlands. There was almost no food, little water and it was really hot. I never knew my father, but Zira told me that it was Scar. I now know that it was probably not Scar. The only thing you could do in the outlands was lie around, or fight I always had fun fighting with my sister Vitani. I did have Nuka, but he was way older than me. Life went on as best could, until I was out in the Pridelands looking around.

That's when I ran in Kiara, and I loved her as soon as I sat eyes on her. Then when started playing together; You and Zira step in and broke us up. I was taking back to the Outlands.

Zira got the dreadful idea for me to get close to Kiara so I could kill you Simba. I trained every day it was really hard training. I was pushed to my limits every day. Then I got big enough to kill you. It was my only goal. Vitani and Nuka were the one that sat the fire rescue plan in motion, but when I heard who I was saving; I was happy, because I haven't seen Kiara in a while. It was after that you remember everything. Also how I got the scar above my left eye; it was given to me by Zira when I failed to get you on the dam. That was where Nuka also died at. I think that's it."

**End Flashback**

Simba and Nala sat very still thinking about what Kovu had said. Simba asked all the others to tell their story. The last Lioness told her story. Then Simba dismissed them; the Lioness went to lie down. While Kovu ran back to the watering hole, but saw Kiara was gone. Kovu called her name; then he was tackled to the ground. It was Kiara that was on top of him.

Kiara asked, "What did you talk about?"

Kovu responded, "You should find out in a few days."

Kiara laughed and licked Kovu on the cheek, and got off of him. Kovu stood up, and Kiara nuzzled up against his mane as they sat there.

"I love you," Kiara said to Kovu.

"I love you to," Kovu said back to Kiara.

It was starting to get dark. Kiara and Kovu walked back to Pride Rock together.

**End of Chapter 3**

I hoped you liked it I will have Chapter 4 up soon.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	4. Chapter 4 Simba's Decision

Thanks for reading my first 3 Chapters. Chapter 4 time.

**Chapter 4: Simba's Decision**

The next day after the talk Simba had with the Outlanders. Simba and Nala both agreed to let the outlander's join their Pride. They also decided to let Kovu become Kiara's mate. Simba and Nala were up before anyone else getting ready to accept the Outlanders into their Pride.

Soon Kiara, Kovu, and the rest of the pride woke up.

Kiara saw that her daddy and mother were already up. Kiara walked over and nuzzled Simba. She surprised him, because she gave no warning that she was coming. Nala turned around and nuzzled Kiara, and licked her on the cheek.

The next person to wake up was Kiara's future mate and king Kovu. Then the rest of the prides stood up. They saw that there were a lot of animals beating their feet on the ground.

Simba and Nala walked out to the tip of Pride Rock. Simba roared to show that the Outlanders were going to join the Pride. The Outlanders walked out of the cave with Vitani leading them.

The last to walk out was Kiara and Kovu. They went and sat on top of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa came up to.

"I love times like this," Timon said.

"Me to," Pumbaa said.

Simba and Nala both took turns telling the Outlanders that they decided that to let them join the Pride.

Both Simba and Nala said, "You showed great strength for defining Zira, so that is why we're letting you join our pride," They said that to each Lioness.

The outlanders let out a Roar of excitement because they were now Pridelanders.

Then Simba and Nala look over at Kiara and Kovu who were sitting together. A deep sigh came from Simba.

Simba then said, "Kiara I know I have been over protective with you. You have grown into a fine Lioness though you still have some more training. I see that you will be a great Queen," Simba finished. Nala told her the same.

Then Simba turned and face Kovu. Simba looked him over, and said," I never thought that the cub that Zira took, would be so nice," Kiara looked at them.

Kiara thought, "I hope he hasn't found anything wrong with Kovu".

"Both Nala and I would be glad if you would be the mate of our daughter Kiara, and further King of the Pride lands," Simba said.

Both Kiara and Kovu were speechless.

"Do you mean it daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Yes I do," Simba said.

Kiara was happy as she ran over to Kovu. Kovu was equally happy.

Kiara and Kovu both looked over at each other. Kiara nuzzled against Kovu's mane, and looked into his loving green eyes. Kovu kissed Kiara on the cheek.

"Now there is only one thing left to do," Simba said.

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu walked to the edge of Pride Rock. Rafiki was waiting for them. Rafiki then shook his staff over the heads of Kiara and Kovu. They both let out a roar to show that they are now one.

Then the Pridelanders and the former Outlanders roared. All the Animals stomped their feet. It was a loud noise about them. The animals were cheering. Timon and Pumbaa started crying when they heard the animals cheering.

Then the animals stopped and left. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa, and Rafiki were left standing on top of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa left.

"See you later King," Timon said.

Rafiki also left. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu and the rest of the Pride went back inside the cave. It was about dark when this finished.

**End Chapter 4**

Thanks for Reading Chapter 4.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	5. Chapter 5 Hunting Party

Hey Welcome to Chapter 5; I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 5: Hunting Party.**

Nala woke up early that morning also some of the other Lioness. Nala saw Simba and Kovu still asleep, but Kiara was awake. Nala thought that this would be a great time to teach Kiara more about hunting. Nala walked over to Kiara.

Kiara looked up and saw her mom standing near stood up and stretch then nuzzled up against her.

"Good morning Mommy," Kiara said.

"Good morning," Nala said also.

"Kiara how would you like to go on a hunt with me?" Nala asked, "It would get you more practice and you will need to know it when you become Queen."

Kiara thought for a moment then agreed, "I can't believe I'm going on a hunt." Kiara almost screamed out in excitement, Kiara then remembered Kovu was still sleeping. The Hunting party went out side

"Right before we hunt I need to teach Kiara a few things. This is her first time hunting," Nala said

"Oh," said the other Lioness; they walked off Pride Rock.

Nala faced Kiara then said, "I know this is your first time hunting since the fire. I want you to know if you don't catch anything I will still be proud of you.

Here are a few things you need to know about hunting. When I start running that's when you jump out. I thought today we will try an ambush from different direction. The other Lioness will be attacking from the left. You will be attacking from the rear, and I'll be attacking from the right. When you get close, you then jump on the gazelle; do you get it?"

"Yes I will try my best," Kiara said.

Nala and Kiara went to meet the other Lioness. They went down to look for some pray. They found a heard of gazelle with about 20 members. Nala looked for a nice one; she was looking for one that was hurt, sick or young. Nala couldn't see any.

Kiara was just standing around waiting for her mother to finish looking for the animal. Kiara was still excited because she only went on a hunt one time, and it turned out, bad. Then Kiara looked at it another way. On one side it turned out bad because of the fire, of course I did meet Kovu again and we fell in love and now were mates. Then my father exiled him. Kovu still came back.

**Flashback.**

Kiara was ready to jump on the gazelle, when they started running away, so Kiara chased them. Kiara saw the smoke and the gazelle running back. Kiara started running away from the fire. Kiara saw a cliff and jumped on it. She passed out Kiara didn't know what happen until she woke up in the Pridelands and saw Kovu.

**End Flashback.**

Nala set the other Lioness in the hunting spots and told Kiara to stay near her, but put her in the rear to cut off that escape route. They all ducked into the grass. Soon they vanished. Then three Lionesses from the left jumped out and caught two gazelle. The ones from the right jumped out and also caught two. Nala jumped out and caught one. Then Kiara jumped out and missed the gazelle. By this time the gazelle ran away.

"I didn't catch one," Kiara was so upset at herself.

Nala came over and comforted her saying, "That was a good try a little more practice and you will be catching them in no time."

The Lioness ate what they wanted then dragged their kills back to Pride Rock. Kovu, Simba, and the rest of the Pride were up. Kovu ate his fill.

He saw Kiara sitting over near the wall of the cave. Kovu walked over to her.

"What's wrong Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"Oh Kovu. "I didn't catch a thing. I missed my chance"

Kovu nuzzled Kiara telling her, "That it would be sometime before you can hunt as well as you mother. You just need some more practice you'll get it".

Kovu kissed Kiara on cheek. Kiara then nuzzled against Kovu soft mane and started purring. She was still upset about failing the hunt, but right now see just wanted to be with him. She looked into the loving green eyes Kovu has.

"This is where I want to be," Kiara said to herself.

Then they both went to lie down in Pride Rock. Then the rest of the Pride went to lay down at Pride Rock to.

Simba then said "So how did she do?"

Nala replied, "Not too bad Kiara still needs some training, but she will become a fine Lioness one day"

Nala nuzzled Simba. They both went inside the royal cave. They laid down and fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey sorry it took so long to update I've been a little busy. Please Read and Review and I will have Chapter 6 soon I hope.

**Hinu Hyuga**

PS Thanks to Kovu 01 for the Review, and everybody else who reviewed. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6 Rouge Lions

Hey Welcome to Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Now on with the Chapter.

**Chapter 6: Rouge Lions.**

It was a bright and sunny day. Simba woke up and looked around the Cave. Everybody was sleeping. Simba stretched, and yawned then he shook his head his mane moved with it. Simba walked out of the cave. Simba liked filling the warm savannah air on his fur as he walked down to the watering hole. Simba then started to lap up the water. The water was cool and refreshing to Simba, after drinking he laid on top of a rock and just laid their thinking.

Nala woke up next. She stretched and yawned she looked around the Cave and saw that Simba was gone.

"He must be near the watering hole," Nala said to herself. She walked out onto Pride Rock, and sure enough there was Simba lying on top of a Rock. Nala walked down to him. Simba saw Nala and stood up

"Good Morning," Nala said as she nuzzled up against Simba.

"What are you thinking about?" Nala asked.

Simba replied, "Not much. Are Kiara and Kovu still sleeping?" Simba asked.

"Yes! when I saw them they were still asleep," Nala said.

"Ok that's good," Simba said. They both laid down near the watering hole.

Kiara and Kovu woke up. Kiara lick Kovu on the cheek

"Good Morning Kovu," Kiara said as she nuzzled against Kovu's soft mane. "Good Morning to you to" Kovu said.

Kiara looked around in the cave.

"My parents are gone," Kiara told Kovu.

"They might just be out taking a walk" Kovu said.

They both stood up and stretched. They both walked out of the Cave together. Kiara and Kovu saw that Simba and Nala were at the watering hole. Both Kiara and Kovu walked down there. Kiara ran up to her parents.

"Good Morning," Kiara said to them.

"Good morning," Kiara they both said back. Kovu then walked up.

"Good morning to you Son," They both said. (A/N Kovu is their Son-in-Law because he's Kiara's mate)

"Good Morning," Kovu said.

Then they all laid down near the watering hole. They were all talking when Kiara heard a noise.

"What was that"? Kiara asked.

"What was what?" Kovu asked.

"I guess it was nothing," Kiara said.

The next thing Kiara heard was a low roar. Kiara got up to look. She could not see anything. Kiara laid back down.

The Roar came again. Kiara looked around. Then Kiara saw two lions a Male and Female.

"Daddy look over there I see some Lions," Kiara said.

Simba looked over and sure enough there were two lions. Simba ran over to them. "What are your names, and why are you in my lands?" Simba asked.

The Male spoke "My name is Inu and this is my mate June."

Inu was a light gold color with a light black and gold mane. His eyes are brown. June was a light gold Lioness with brown eyes. They both had scars on them. It looked like they were in a fight.

"We came looking for a Pride, because ours was destroyed by some Rouge Lions. If we didn't escape I would have been killed, and they would have mated with June," Inu said.

"Daddy can't you see they need our help, because they ran from those lions," Kiara said.

"Ok you can stay for a little while I will decide later if you can say with us," Simba said.

"Thank You," Inu said. "Yes thank you very much," June said.

"Um where can we lie down and rest at?" Inu said.

"We had to run a long ways just to get here, and we're really tired," June said.

"You may sleep at Pride Rock," Simba responded.

"Thank you," both Inu and June said together as they walked back to Pride Rock. "What a nice pair, almost like me and Kovu," Kiara said.

"Yeah they seem nice," Kovu said.

They both went and laid down by the watering hole. Simba and Nala decided to go into the tall grass of the savannah to rest.

Vitani was out in the savannah lying around.

"Oh I wish I had a mate of my own. My brother has Kiara. Simba and Nala have each other. I wish that I could have a mate," Vitani said to herself.

Then Vitani heard a sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. She heard the noise again. Then a big male lion jumped out of the grass. He was a dark black color, he had light blue eyes, and his mane was dark with a little brown in it.

"Who are you"? Vitani asked.

"What you don't remember me. I'm Numa I left the outlands because of Zira, and now I'm here. Where am I?"

"You're in the Pride lands ruled by King Simba and Queen Nala," Vitani said.

"Wow what have I missed?" Numa asked.

Vitani told Numa all about the war and being at peace with the Pridelanders. How now were part of the Pridelanders, and about Kovu being the mate of Kiara.

"Wow a lot has happen. I can't believe Kovu found a mate," Numa said.

"I have something to tell you Vitani," Numa said.

Just before he could say anything Simba and Nala ran out of the grass.

"Who are you?" Simba growled. Soon Kiara and Kovu came running up.

"What's going on Daddy?" Kiara asked.

Kovu walked over to Numa.

"I know you," Kovu said, "Numa is that you; wow you look a lot older then the last time I saw you. How has it been?"

"Nothing much has happen since I left Zira and the outlanders. This must be you mate," Numa said looking over at Kiara.

"Yes she is," Kovu responded.

Simba then spoke, "So he was an outlander so why are you here then?"

"Oh yeah," Numa told them about him being out of the Outlander's. He found a nice spot until a band of rouge lions came and drove him out. Then he's just been wondering around.

"Then I ended up here," Numa finished.

"Ah; Kiara said, "Well like Kovu said I'm Kiara. Kovu is my mate and I'm princess of the Pridelands. Nice to meet you."

Numa then turned to Vitani, "I have something to ask you. Will you be my mate?"

Vitani started crying, "Yes I would be happy to become you mate"

"That's great for both of you," both Kiara and Kovu said.

"Daddy will you let him stay?" Kiara asked.

"Since he was an Outlander and the Outlanders are staying with us. Then Simba said, yes he can stay."

Vitani was really happy she started crying more.

"I have a mate now" Vitani said to herself.

"Right let us leave them alone," Kovu said.

Everybody agreed and left Vitani and Numa alone.

Inzu and May walked into the Pridelands.

"I wonder where we are." Inzu said.

Then they spotted Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu walking. Inzu and May ran up to them.

"Where are we?" both Inzu and May asked.

Simba noticed them and said, "You're in the Pridelands. Why are you here?"

Inzu answered, "We were wandering around, and we found this place. May we stay?"

Simba answered, "Yes why not."

Both Inzu and May were happy. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Inzu, and May walked back to Pride Rock. They went into the cave. Soon Vitani and Numa came in to. Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu saw that Inu and June were already asleep. Everybody then laid down and fell asleep.

**End Chapter 6**

Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with School and Holiday. Please Read and Review. I don't really know when I will get the next chapter up, so watch out for it. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year


	7. Chapter 7 Timon and Pumbaa

**Chapter 7**: **Timon and Pumbaa's Day**

Timon was the first one to wake up. Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping in a small rock cave just outside of Pride Rock. Simba helped them pick it out, so they could be near Pride Rock. They can see the whole Pride from their cave, when the Pride is standing on top of Pride Rock.

Timon was looking out into the grass lands thinking, "I remember when I had to hide in a tunnel from predators who wanted to eat me; now I have the top most predator as a friend, and he's the king of the Pridelands. I'm also friends with the Princess and Prince of the Pridelands. What was his name; Kovu, yeah that's right He's a nice guy."

Timon then heard a sound coming from behind him. Timon turned around, and saw Pumbaa waking up.

"Good morning buddy," Pumbaa said to Timon.

"How's it hanging," Timon said back to Pumbaa.

Pumbaa then looked out into the grass.

"What are you looking at?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"Nothing really; let's go get us some grubs Pumbaa," Timon said.

"Right" Pumbaa said.

Timon and Pumbaa walk out of their cave, and walk a little ways. Then they both hear some laughing on the other side of the grass. Timon climbs on top of Pumbaa's head to see what it is. Timon saw Kiara and Kovu playing tag.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked.

Timon responded, "It's just Kiara and Kovu playing tag."

"Okay, let's go get breakfast," Pumbaa said back.

Timon and Pumbaa walk away from where Kiara and Kovu are playing tag. They find a nice log, where plenty of grubs should be.

Timon says, "Lift this log up Pumbaa."

Pumbaa lifts the log up, and under it are a lot of grubs. Timon grabbed enough for their breakfast, and told Pumbaa to let the log down. Pumbaa let the log down; then Timon and Pumbaa started digging into the grubs that Timon collected.

"Ah that was a good breakfast" Timon says; Timon then belches.

"Indeed" Pumbaa says.

"What do you want to do now?" Timon asks Pumbaa.

"I don't know; there are a lot of things we can do. We could go see Simba and Nala, Go see Kiara and Kovu, or we could go just lay around." Pumbaa said.

Timon looks at him and says, "Going to see Simba and Nala, or Kiara and Kovu would be nice. I don't feel like just laying around. Let's go see how our king his doing."

"Right climb aboard." Pumbaa says. Timon climbed on top of Pumbaa's head. They started walking to Pride Rock.

On their way there Timon and Pumbaa ran into Kiara and Kovu. Kiara and Kovu are still playing tag. Kiara and Kovu ran into Timon and Pumbaa.

"Sorry about that" Kiara said, "Wait what are you doing here? Daddy didn't send you to spy on me again did he?" Kiara asked Timon.

"No this time we're not spying on you we are heading to see Simba," Timon responded.

Kovu then walk up and said, "Hello Timon, Hello Pumbaa; what brings you out here?"

"We're just passing by" Pumbaa said.

"Okay sure," Kovu answered. Kovu then walks off.

Timon then faced Kiara, and said, "Well we better be off. See you later" Timon said.

"Okay see you," Kiara said.

Timon and Pumbaa walk off. They could just hear something.

"Kovu how about another game of tag" Kiara shouted to Kovu.

Timon and Pumbaa made it to Pride Rock. The Lioness that stays around Pride Rock are asleep. Timon and Pumbaa walked up the rocks and stood outside the cave.

" Hello Simba are you there" Timon yelled in.

A Lioness walked out, "Good morning Timon and Pumbaa," Nala said to them.

"Good morning Nala," said Timon.

"Good morning Nala" Pumbaa said.

"What brings you to pride rock?" Nala asked.

"We're looking for Simba. Have you seen him?" Timon asked.

"Yes! I have Nala answered; he's in the grass watching Kiara and Kovu play. I wish he would learn to stop worrying about Kiara. She will be two years old come tomorrow. She's a big Lioness now, and we know that Kovu is no threat to us. I wish he would stop spying on them so much. I don't get enough time with him, and I'm his mate!! Nala said angrily, Sorry about that I just got a little carried away there," Nala said.

"I wanted to talk to someone about it, and when you asked me where Simba was, well I knew that this was the perfect time," Nala said.

"No problem if you need to let something out just say it," Timon said.

"And we will listen" Pumbaa said.

"Thank you," Nala said

"Well I guess we're off, see you," Timon said.

"Bye," Nala said as she walked back into the cave.

Timon and Pumbaa walked back to where Kiara and Kovu are playing at. They saw what looks like a lion shaped body in the grass.

They walk over to it and Timon says, "Simba".

Simba jumps, "What! who called my name?" Simba asked.

Simba looks and sees Timon and Pumbaa.

"Oh it's just yal," Simba says.

Kiara and Kovu look over and see Simba.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

"I um well I," Simba said.

"You were spying on us again. Weren't you Daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Um yes I was," Simba confessed.

"I thought so; you just can't stop spying on us. I turn two years old tomorrow Daddy. I can take care of myself; plus I have Kovu to protect me, so will you stop spying on us?" Kiara said.

"I'll try" Simba replied.

"Good," Kiara said.

Kiara then said to Kovu, "Let's get back to our game Kovu. I'm winning," Kiara said to Kovu

"Oh no you not," Kovu said in a joking matter.

Kiara and Kovu start playing tag again.

Timon then faces Simba, and says, "So how is everything going with you"

Simba responds, "Fine, and yal.

"Fine," said Pumbaa.

Timon then says to Simba, "We saw Nala; she's upset with you, because you are never around much, and she misses you."

"Right thanks for the news. I need to go see her right away," Simba said.

Simba starts running back to Pride Rock. The sun is started to go down. Timon and Pumbaa walked back to the log where they got there breakfast at, and ate supper.

"This was a good day," Timon said.

"Indeed," Pumbaa said in return. They then went back to their rock house, and went to sleep.

**End Chapter **7

Thanks for reading my first 6 chapters. I will hope to have a new chapter up really soon [If life doesn't get in my way.] Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8 Viloent Storm

Welcome to Chapter 8 of my Lion King Fan Fic. I hope yal liked my other 7 chapters

Now it's time for Chapter 8, Wahoo!! Two more chapters until I start double digits

**Chapter 8: Violent Storm**

Kiara woke up to a sunny day on the African plane. Kiara stood up, and stretched her back out. She yawned, and looked over to see Kovu still sleeping.

"I'm glad I have Kovu," Kiara said to herself.

Kiara walked out of the cave to feel the warm African sun on her fur. She walked down to the watering hole to get her a drink of water.

As she walked she was thinking, "I'm two years old today." Kiara made it down to the watering hole. [A/N I said something about it in chapter 7]

Kovu woke up, followed by Nala and Simba.

"I wonder where Kiara is," Kovu asked.

Both Nala and Simba said, "We don't know where she is."

Kovu ran out onto the end of Pride rock. He saw her down at the watering hole.

"She's at the watering hole," Kovu said back to Simba and Nala.

Simba and Nala then said, "Today is Kiara's second birthday."

"That's cool," Kovu said, "I need to remember to wish her a happy birthday when I see her."

They all went down to the watering hole. Kiara was lying on top of the rock. She then heard something coming up from behind; she turned around and saw Kovu standing there.

"You're awake Kovu," Kiara said as he ran and nuzzled against Kovu's soft mane.

"Good morning Kiara," Kovu said back to Kiara, "I heard that today is your second birthday Kiara, Kovu said.

Kiara responded, "Why yes it is. Who told you?"

"That would be because of us, both", Nala and Simba said.

"We told him," Nala said.

Kiara ran up and nuzzle her parents.

"So what do you want to do today?" Simba asked.

"First I want to get something to drink," Kiara responded, "Then I want to be with Kovu near the watering hole," Kiara said.

"We will be out of the way; Won't we Simba," Nala said.

Simba responded, "What, oh yeah we will be gone."

They all got a drink of water, and Simba and Nala left.

"It's just us," Kiara said to Kovu.

"Yeah," Kovu said. Kiara and Kovu started making out. Kiara started licking Kovu's face.

"Kovu, have I told you how much I love being your mate," Kiara said.

"Yeah I love being your mate too," Kovu said.

Nala and Simba were walking in the grass. Simba looked back to see Kiara and Kovu making out.

"Oh Simba, remember when he were that young, and in love," Nala said.

"Yeah I remember the times," Simba said.

Before Simba knew it he was on the ground, and Nala was on top of him.

"We still love each other like we did when we were young," Nala said as she nuzzled against Simba.

"Yes!" Simba said.

Simba and Nala then lay in the grass beside each other.

Vitani and Numa were out in the grass running around.

"Tag your it," Vitani said.

"Who taught you this game?" Numa said.

"Kiara and Kovu," Vitani answered.

Then Vitani was on the ground, and Numa was on top of her.

"I win," Numa said.

"Okay you win, now you can get off of me," Vitani said.

Vitani sat up, and licked Numa's cheek.

Numa looked at her. Vitani looked back at him with a loving stare. Vitani and Numa laid down in the grass.

Simba then heard something; Simba looked up, and saw some black clouds coming in. Simba hit Nala with his paw.

"What," Nala said sleepily.

"There are some clouds moving in, and they look really bad," Simba said.

Nala stood up and said, "We need to warn Kiara."

Simba and Nala ran to the rock that Kiara and Kovu was on. Both Kiara and Kovu were fast asleep with their tails together. Simba ran on top of the rock.

"Kiara, Kiara," Simba said.

Kiara woke up and said sleepily, "Yes! Daddy."

"There are some nasty storm clouds coming in," Simba said.

Kiara stood up fast, and when she did her back paw hit Kovu's belly.

Kovu woke up and said, "What's going on."

Kiara then said, "There are some nasty storm clouds coming in; we need to get back to Pride Rock".

Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu started running back to Pride Rock. On their way back Kovu and Kiara saw Numa and Vitani laying in the grass.

"Go on ahead. I'll meet up with you, after I tell Vitani about the clouds," Kovu said.

"Right," Kiara responded; as she started running back to Pride Rock. Kovu ran over to where Vitani and Numa were laying.

"What's up Kovu?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah what's the matter," Numa said.

Kovu faced them and said, "There are some bad storm clouds moving in."

Kovu looked up at the sky, and saw that they were getting pretty close. Half of the plains were already dark.

"We need to go now," Kovu said.

"Let's go Vitani," Numa said as he started running to Pride Rock.

"Right; thanks Kovu," Vitani said as she took off.

Kovu started running back to Pride Rock. Kovu got there just in time, when suddenly the rain started pouring down. Simba already got the other Lioness inside the cave. BOOM!! went the thunder. The wind started blowing, and the rain came a lot harder. A big flash of lighting streaked across the sky. Kiara was standing as far back from the cave entrance as she could.

"Is there something wrong?" Kovu asked Kiara.

"I just don't like this weather," Kiara said

Then another flash of lighting streaked across the sky. Vitani walked up and said,

"It's okay Kiara the storm will be over soon. Hey Kovu this brings back old time. It wasn't this hard, but remember the time the Outlanders and the Pridelanders fought in the rain, and you and Kiara stopped us."

"Yeah I remember. It was pretty rough,"

"All we can do now is sleep, and wait for the storm too be over, Kovu said. "Good idea Kovu, Kiara said.

Kiara and Kovu went over to the wall laid down, and fell asleep

Everybody else did the same.

The storm stooped late in the evening; Kiara and Kovu walked outside to smell the fresh air, and to get a little exercise. They both went down to the grass, and played tag. The grass was wet because of the rain that happened. Then they went back up to Pride Rock, and fell back asleep. Everyone else was still asleep, except Simba and Nala. They went outside, and saw that the trees that were around were knocked down.

"They will grow back," Nala said.

"I know," Simba replied.

Simba and Nala went back in, and went to sleep.

**End Chapter 8**

I hope yal enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. I will have Chapter 9 up soon (Maybe) I'm graduating High School May 17th, so that will be a fun time for me, and it will also be a busy time.

P.S Lioness mate no later than four years, and since Kiara never had an age in Lion King. That's how I thought about two years old.

**Hinu Hyuga**

** Thanks to Elliot Williams 20 and Kiara32 for their help. Thanks guys**


	9. Chapter 9 War!

Hey welcome to the 9th chapter of m Fan Fic. I hope all the readers will enjoy it.

**Chapter 9: WAR!!!!**

It was a nice and sunny day. Everything was wet, and there were some trees knocked over from the storm that came last night. Kiara and Kovu woke up, just before the sun came up, and went to the top of Pride Rock to watch the sun rise. The sun rose over the horizon, and shone on all the plants. The sun was reflected by the water droplets on the plants.

Kiara said to Kovu, "This is nice."

Yes it's beautiful; just like you Kiara," Kovu said

Kiara licked Kovu cheek, and then started nuzzling up against Kovu's soft mane, then Kiara said, "I love you Kovu."

"I love you also Kiara," Kovu said.

Kiara and Kovu looked out across the savanna, and the both saw Nala and her huntress. They saw that they caught three wilder beasts.

"Father might be up by now. Let's go down, and see if he's awake," Kiara said

"Ok let's go," Kovu said.

Kiara and Kovu walked back down into the main room. Simba was already awake; he was standing on the edge of pride rock. Kiara and Kovu walked up to Simba, and Kiara started nuzzling up against Simba.

"Good morning Daddy," Kiara said

Good morning Kiara, Simba said back to her.

It wasn't long before Nala came into the cave.

"Good Mourning Kiara", Nala said, Good Morning also Kovu," Nala said.

Both Kiara and Kovu said, "Good morning."

"How was the hunt?" Simba asked.

"It was great, we caught three wilder beasts; they are sitting outside the cave," Nala said.

"Ok; come on Kiara and Kovu, let's go get us some breakfast," Simba said.

Kiara, Kovu, and Simba walked out of the cave. They went towards the dead animals. Vitani, Numa, Inu, June, Inzu, and May were already there eating from one of the bodies. Other Lionesses were eating from the second body, and Kiara, Kovu, and Simba got the third body. They started eating on it.

**Meanwhile**

Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and all the other hyenas are living out in the Outlands.

"I ate being out here," Banzai said.

Ed just laughed, and Shenzi said, "I know what you mean. I haven't had a descent meal in ages. It's all thanks to Simba and his pride. Now he has the Outlanders on his side; he has became a lot more powerful."

"That's right," Banzai said

While they spoke; a group of black lions walked up to them. The leader was a black lion. He was a big male, his mane was midnight black, his claw were stained with blood, and he had a dark stare in his eyes; like he will kill anybody that stood in his way. He said, "We'll help you get Simba; we have a debt to take care of."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Shenzi said.

All the other hyenas stood up and walked behind Shenzi. They all marched to the Pridelands.

Zazu just got home from a family vacation. He met with Simba in the field, and told him all about the vacation. Then a gopher popped up, and said, "Sir, there is some enemies coming at us. There is a huge amount." Simba heard this and sent word back to the Pridelanders that we have a war on our hands. The outlander army formed on top of a rock, and looked down on the Pridelands. They had about twenty to twenty-five lionesses, and thirty hyenas. They then charged on the Pridelands, but ran into Simba's army of about fifty lioness, Kovu, Inu, and Inzu. Simba had the upper hand, because he had three strong males on his side.

Simba asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Doom, and I've come to kill you."

Simba looked at him and said, "Not likely."

"Then you're in trouble," Doom said, "Charge!"

The two armies charged at each other. The Hyena's and Black Pride went up against the Pridelanders . They clashed, and already ten hyenas died, and four lionesses of the Black Pride. They killed three of Simba's, but Simba's army retaliated and killed another seven lionesses of Doom's army. Another ten hyenas died. The hyenas saw they were getting their butts kick, so they ran away. Simba then killed two of Doom's lionesses. Kovu killed three, Inu killed four, and Inzu killed three. Doom then decided that he would run, because he was losing lionesses fast.

Doom faced Simba and said, "I'll let you live for now, but I will be back." Doom and his lioness retread. Simba looked at the dead, and they held a ceremony to recognize the ones who lost their lives. Simba then saw that everyone else was ok. Everybody went back to pride rock, and fell asleep,

**End Chapter 9**

Sorry for taking so I long; I've been busy, and haven't written much on this story. I'll try to get chapter 10 up soon. Next will be a mating scene; just to let yal know.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	10. Chapter 10 Mating Season

Welcome to Chapter 10 of My Lion King Fan Fic. I'm sorry I haven't written on it in, so long, but I've been working on other stories. I hope to start writing on it some more, but I don't know when.

Now on with chapter 10. This is the mating chapter

**Chapter 10 Mating season **

Kiara woke up that morning, and saw that Kovu was not laying next to her. She also looked around, and saw Vitani, Numa, Inu, June, Inzu, and May were also gone. Kiara stood up, and stretched her back out, and yawned. She then shook her fur, and walked outside to the tip of Pride Rock. She then saw Kovu down near a tree just starring at it. Kiara jumped down the rocks, and started to walk over to him.

Kovu just kept looking at the tree, so Kiara thought that it might be fun to try and pounce on hum. She ducked into the tall grass, started creeping up on Kovu. She jumped at him, but Kovu moved out of the way. Kiara hit the ground, and flipped over on her back. Kovu walked over to her and said, "Nice try Kiara, but you still have a little training to go." Kiara stood up, and nuzzled up against Kovu.

Kiara then looked at him, and said, "You know it's almost the season of mating, and I will be in heat soon, so what do you say?"

Kovu looked at her, and smiled. He then walked away from Kiara, and said, "I don't know."

Kiara walked over to him and said, "I know you want to Kovu, and I want some cubs."

Kovu just laughed and walked forward a little more. Kiara walked in front of him, and rubbed her tail under Kovu's chin. She then looked back, and smiled at Kovu, and then ran into the grass.

Vitani and Numa were just sitting around under a tree talking. "Hey Numa," Vitani said.

"Yes Vitani," Numa answered.

"You do know that the season of mating is coming up, and since you are my mate. Well you know," Vitani said.

"I know Numa said, and the answer is of course. I've been waiting for this season, since I met you.

Vitani was happy about this, and laid on Numa's back, as he was laying down.

Kovu chased after Kiara, and finally caught her, as he touched her with his paw. When Kiara felt the touch, she turn around and smiled at Kovu. Then they started playing one of their favorite games. They started tagging each other.

Simba was standing on Pride Rock, and watch Kiara and Kovu. It wasn't long before his mate Nala walked up and said, "It's almost the time, when Kiara will be ready to mate. I know that she will have a lot of cubs. I bet Kovu can't wait to be a father."

Simba turned around, and faced Nala, and said, "It wasn't long ago you gave birth to Kiara, and I was teaching her of what it was to be a princess, and now she's all grown up, and ready to have cubs. Then I thought Kovu was walking in Scar's path, but I was wrong on that as well. Then I thought I was following in my fathers paw prints, but I don't know."

Nala looked at him and said, "Simba you tried to do to much when your first became king. If your father was alive now; I bet that he would be proud of you. You have ruled the Pridelands with great wisdom, and we have raised Kiara up to be a fine lioness, and the decision to make the Outlanders part of our pride was also a great decision as well. Simba I love you."

Simba looked at Nala, and said, "I love you to Nala,"

They both just sat there, and watched Kiara and Kovu run around in the tall grass. They sat there, and it wasn't long before the sun starting going down. Kiara and Kovu walked up to the top of Pride Rock. Kiara saw her father, and mother standing there looking at the sun going down. Kiara walked up to them, and told them, "Good night."

Simba and Nala both told Kiara good night, and watched Kiara walk into the cave. They also saw Kovu waiting by the entrance. Kiara smiled at him, and walked into the cave. Kovu walked right behind her.

Simba and Nala walked into the cave, and the sun went down.

A few days past, and Kiara was outside waiting on Kovu to wake up. It wasn't long before Kovu woke up, and walked outside. Kiara nuzzled up against him, and said, "Follow me."

Kiara and Kovu walked, until the ran into some tall grass. Then Kiara turned around, and said, "Kovu I'm now in heat, and well."

"I know Kiara. The answer is yes."

Kiara looked so happy, and then she laid down on her, as Kovu walked around behind her, and started mounting her.

"Ouch, you stepped on my tail Kovu," Kiara said.

"Sorry Kiara," Kovu responded.

"It's okay, and," Kiara couldn't finish her sentence, because she felt Kovu starting to mate with her.

"Oh that fells nice Kovu. Yes I've been waiting for this moment," Kiara said, as Kovu kept mating with her.

As Kiara and Kovu was mating in another part of the Pridelands Vitani and Numa were talking. Vitani said to Numa, "I'm in heat. I am now ready to mate, so what do you say?"

"Of course," Numa said back to her.

Vitani laid down, and Numa mounted her. "This fells wonderful," Vitani said, as Numa starting mating with her.

Inu and June was under a tree, and were mating. Inzu and May were also some were in The Pridelands mating as well.

It wasn't long before Kiara and Kovu were getting tired. Kovu dismounted Kiara, and walked beside her. Kiara looked up at Kovu, and said, "That was great."

"Yes it was," Kovu said.

They kept on talking, until the sun starting going down. They both walked back to Pride Rock, and saw Vitani and Numa walking back as well. They all made it back to Pride Rock, and went inside. The sun went down, and they fell asleep.

**End Chapter 10**

I'm sorry for not writing in a while, I've been busy with my other stories. I will get another up soon. I hope.

**Hinu Hyuga.**


	11. Chapter 11 Visting the Outlands

Welcome to Chapter 11 of My Lion King Fan fic. I'm sorry for not writing in a while, but I've been busy with other stories. Please anybody who loved this story don't be mad at me. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I don't know.

**Anyway. Time for Chapter 11.**

**Chapter** **11 Visiting the Outlands.**

Kiara woke up the next morning, and realized what she and Kovu did last night, and she loved it. She looked around, and saw Kovu still asleep. She stood up and stretched out, and walked out of the cave.

She walked out, and felt the warm air on her fur, as she took a deep breath. She could see the sun starting to rise, and it was making a beautiful color in the sky. It was an orange color, and the clouds where just in the right spot, so they made the sun rise look really beautiful. The sun rays beamed across the ground, and in location she cold see the rays bouncing off the dew on the grass.

She looked over at the Outlands, and the memory of her and Kovu meeting hit her. How she and Kovu were split apart from each other, because of their parents. She then looked over at where the fire was. It has grown back, but Kiara could remember how she was saved by Kovu. She then thought about that where she is standing, was where Simba had banished Kovu.

She remembered how sad she felt when she couldn't find him, and how she wasn't able to save Zira. She was happy that She and Kovu was reunited, and that her father said that Kovu could be her mate.

Kovu woke up next, and noticed that Kiara was gone, and could see a lioness outside the den. He stood up, and stretched. Kovu walked out of the cave, and saw that the lioness was Kiara. He walked up behind her, and said, "Good Morning."

Kiara looked behind her, and noticed that it was Kovu who was talking to her. She walked over to him, and started to nuzzle against his mane. She loved the felling of his mane, as she just kept nuzzling up against it.

Kiara lifted her head, and looked into Kovu's green eyes. She then said, "Good morning Kovu." She started to nuzzle against Kovu again. "So what are we doing this morning Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"I thought we could go see were you grew up at," Kiara said.

Kovu walked back, and Kiara almost lost her balance. She then looked at Kovu, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You want to head to the Outlands. You know that's a very dangerous place. I don't really know," Kovu said

Simba woke up, and heard Kovu and Kiara talking. He stood up, and stayed where he was.

"I know, but I still want to go," Kiara said.

Simba walked up behind Kovu and said, "You know you are not going anywhere like the Outlands without me."

"Well. I guess he can come along. Do you mind Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"I don't mind Kiara," Kovu said back to her.

"Okay, well if you want to go we need to get going, because it's a little ways walk," Simba said.

Kiara and Kovu walked to the path, so they could get off. They climbed down, and waited for Simba.

Simba was about to go when he heard something, "Be careful Simba,"

He turned around, and noticed Nala standing behind him. She walked up, and nuzzled against him, and said "Be careful Simba."

"I will Nala."

She licked him, and walked away. He just stood there, and watched her walk.

"Are you coming father?" Kiara yelled.

Simba snapped out of his thought, and answered back, "I'm coming." He walked down the side of pride rock, and met up with Kiara and Kovu.

"What took you so long father?" Kiara asked.

Simba looked at her and said, "Your mother wanted to tell me something."

"Okay." Kiara said.

Simba, Kovu, and Kiara started walking to the Outlands. The sun was up, and it was starting to get hot. They kept walking, until the made it to the watering hole. They had to stop, and get them something to drink. They lapped up the water, and it felt really good against their dry throats. They rested a little while, but they had to keep going, so they left from the watering hole.

Kiara looked over at Kovu, and said, "I wonder how many cubs we are going to have?"

"I don't really know Kiara," Kovu said.

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked.

"We mated yesterday," Kiara told him.

Simba looked at her, and Kiara thought she was going to get yelled at, but Simba said, "That's good for you. I remember when I did it with Nala, and how much she enjoyed it. I hope the cubs will come out a nice color."

"I know they will," Kovu said.

They continued walking for a while, and it wasn't long before, they saw the outside of the Outlands. Kovu sniffed the air, and noticed that there where about three lions hiding.

"Come Out!" Kovu said.

The three lions walked out, and noticed Kiara.

"Nice lioness. I want her," One of the lions said, as he walked towards her. Kiara walked back, as Kovu walked in front of her. He roared, and the lion did the same.

"You stay away from my mate," Kovu said through gritted teeth.

"Who will stop me? You," The Lion said, has he started laughing.

Before he knew it the lion was on the ground, and Kovu had him pinned. Kovu then said, "Yes I will stop you. For I am Kovu, and I lived in these parts for a long time."

The lion looked and said, "You're Kovu."

"Yes I'm Kovu, and I use to live in the Outlands."

Kovu released him, and the lion stood. "Forgive me. I didn't know you were Kovu. We have high respect for you, because you betrayed Zira, and went to the Pridelands. We were some that were left behind when the pride left for the Pridelands."

"Well we would never thought we would see you again." another lion said.

"What are you doing out here?" The third lion asked.

"My mate Kiara wanted to see the place where I was raised. Her and her father Simba is out with me," Kovu said.

The lions looked at the lioness, and then to the big lion. The first one said. "Is the lioness Kiara?"

"Yes she is, and her father is Simba. He's the king of the Pridelands."

When the three heard this they were shocked. The first one then said to Simba. "Nice to met you. Um I want to know. Will you let us join your pride?"

Simba looked them over, and saw that they were dirty, and it looked they haven't ate anything in a while.

Simba then said, "You must prove yourself, but yes you can join. Just go back the way we came, and if anyone stops you tell them that Simba told you to come back. Then ask them to take you to a lioness name Nala. She will get you something to eat."

The lions thank Simba, and ran back the way Simba and them came from. Simba looked at Kovu and asked, "Who where those lions?"

Kovu answerer, "I don't remember."

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked him.

"Yes I'm sure. I may have met them, but I don't remember," Kovu said.

"Anyway let's get going," Simba said

"Yes let's go," Kiara said.

They started walking forwards some more, and it wasn't long before the reached a tree that Kovu remembered.

"This was the tree that me and Vitani use to play at. It's one of the only trees left in the Outlands. None ever grew, because of there wasn't much water." Kovu said.

Kiara thought of everything that she had heard, and realized how great it was growing up in the Pridelands. It was green, and wet. In this area there was nothing green, and there was almost no water anywhere.

"How did you live like this?" Kiara asked Kovu.

"I don't really know either?" Simba said.

"And you wanted to send him back to this place daddy." Kiara said with a angry look on her face.

Simba just looked down ashamed of himself, because Kiara was right. He wanted to send Kovu back to this place.

"Don't be so hard on him. He didn't know that Scar took me in. I was still never his son, but he was still a father. Then there was no proof that I wasn't in Zira's plan."

Kiara thought about it, and then nuzzled up against Simba. She then said, "It's okay dad. I'm sorry if it sounded to harsh."

"It's fine. I never should have thought about sending him back," Simba said.

They kept walking longer. It wasn't long before they reached a mountain, and Kovu realized that it was the place that he was born, and raised at.

"This is my home," Kovu said.

"WOW!" Kiara said, as she noticed how big it is.

"Do you mind if we go in?" Simba asked.

"No. Not at all," Kovu said.

Kovu, Simba, and Kiara walked in. They kept walking, but Kiara thought she heard something. She looked back, but there was nothing. They kept walking, as they went under a inclined wall. Simba and Kovu walked past it, but when Kiara went past it; a mid sized bolder started to roll down, and hit her on the head.

It was big enough that it knocked her out, but it didn't kill her. Some lions came out, and picked her up, and vanished into the darkness.

Kovu and Simba couldn't hear Kiara; they looked back, and couldn't see her. They went back the way they came, and saw a little blood and fur. Simba sniffed it, and said, "It's Kiara." They knew something happen to her, but they didn't know what.

**End Chapter 11**

I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. I will have the next one up as soon as I can

**Hinu Hyuga**


	12. Chapter 12 Lost Family

** Welcome to my 12th chapter of my Lion King fanfic. I apologize to everyone who loved this story. I haven't been updating like I should, and that's because I was trying to finish up another set of stories that I'm currently working on. Once again I apologize, and will try to work on more of this when I can. Anyway now on with Chapter 12. Please Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12 Lost Family**

"Where am I?" Kiara asked, as she awoke. She looked around, but everything was still blurry from the hit.

"Your in a special place," Kiara heard a lioness say.

Kiara vision started clearing up, as she looked up; she saw a shadow of a lioness.

"Who are you?" Kiara asked.

"That's for you to find out later. Right now you are being kept hostage, until we can talk to Simba."

"About what?" Kiara asked.

The lioness walked into the light and said, "For us to be accepted into the Pridelands. We weren't followers of Zira, so we didn't know about the merge. Now I bet we can't even get in now."

"Did you ever try and go talk to him?" Kiara asked.

The lioness looked at her and said, "No. Maybe we should have."

"NO! We won't talk to him in the Pridelands," a male said, as he walked into the light. The lions fur was about the same color of Simba's, and he had the same color belly as Simba. The only thing that was different, was his mane was brown.

"Sir," The lioness said, as she bowed.

"That's enough Lila," The male said.

"Yes sir," Lila said, as she stood back up.

"So. Your Kiara?" The lion asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" Kiara asked.

"I can't tell you that. I will give you a hint. You are the second child of Simba and Nala," The lion said, as he started walking away.

"Come Lila," The lion said.

"Yes sir," Lila said, as she walked beside him; however, before she vanished she called out, "I will bring some food soon. Just wait," and with those words she was gone.

"_Second child of? What does that mean_," Kiara though to her self.

**Meanwhile.**

"Her scent leads this way," Simba said to Kovu, as they were running along the path. It wasn't long before Kovu could hear someone coming towards them.

"Simba! I think someone is coming at us," Kovu said.

Simba stopped and listened. He then said, "Yeah your right Kovu. There is someone coming towards us, and they sound like they are in a hurry."

"I know," Kovu said.

"Well I guess we are about to run into them," Simba said, as he and Kovu kept walking. It wasn't long before Simba saw a lioness. She was a gray color with a white belly. Her eyes were brown.

The lioness stopped and looked at them. Simba and Kovu did the same, and they all just stood there.

"Well hello," Kovu said, as he walked in front of Simba.

"Who are you?" the lioness said.

"My name is Kovu. I was here when Zira had control of the Outlands," Kovu said.

"Oh. Zira huh. I wasn't in Zira's pride, because she thought I wasn't good enough," The lioness said.

"Well. That's good for you then. She was a very cruel person, and almost made me hurt Simba here," Kovu said, as he pointed over to Simba.

"Simba," The lioness said.

"Yes. I am Simba," Simba replied.

"Then is you daughter Kiara?" The lioness asked.

"Yes she is. Why do you know where she is?" Simba asked.

"Well. Um... Yeah, but my boss will be angry at me if I tell you where she is," The lioness said.

"Well if you don't. You will have both me and Kovu right here angry at you. Which is worst having one lion mad at you, or having two?" Simba said.

"Um.. Two. Okay I will take you to her. Follow me," The lioness said, as she ran back towards where Kiara was being held. Simba and Kovu just followed her.

It wasn't long before the lioness, Simba, and Kovu saw an opening. As they ran into the opening Simba and Kovu saw a lion talking to Kiara.

"Um. Sir this is Simba and Kovu. They came to save Kiara," The lioness said.

"Well. Not what I want, but it will do. Good work Lila," The lion said.

"Thank you sir," Lila said, as she walked out of the den.

"So you are Simba. I have a question to ask you. Do you remember me?" The lion asked.

"Um. No. Can't say I do," Simba said.

"I figured. The last time you saw me was when I was a child," The lion said.

Simba started thinking, as Kovu said, "Let Kiara go."

"Really. Why don't you make me," the lion said, as he ran his claw against Kiara face. A little blood started coming out from a scratch he left.

Kovu jumped on him, and they both started fighting. Kovu swung his claws at the lion, but the lion moved out of the way. The lion then attacked Kovu, and hit him. His claws dug into Kovu's skin, and made a big gash in him.

"Kovu!," Kiara exclaimed.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Kovu said, as blood was dripping from the wound.

"Ah. You're no match for me," the lion said.

This made Kovu mad, and he lost control. He charged at the lion, but the lion moved. Kovu found himself hitting the wall of the cave, and falling down to the ground. He stood up, but was now dizzy from the hit,.

"I knew it. Your weaker than me," The lion said.

All this time while Kovu and the lion was fighting Simba was thinking about where he saw the lion before.

"Your going to pay," Kovu said, as he looked at the lion. The lion looked at him, and noticed that Kovu was going to fight for Kiara safety.

It finally dawned of Simba who the lion was. He walked over to Kovu, and said, "Stop. I know who this is," Simba the turned to the lion and said, "I remember now. Kopa? Is that you?"

"So you do remember me father," Kopa said, as he looked into Simba's eyes.

Tears formed in Simba's eyes, as Simba walked towards him. He then said, "Kopa. It's been so long since I saw you. You've grown a lot."

"I know father. It's been a really long time," Kopa said.

Kovu stood up, and looked at Simba. He then asked, "You know this lion?"

"Yes I do. He's my long lost son Kopa," Simba said.

"Wait. If he's your son. Then that means that he's my older brother," Kiara said.

"Yes. That what it means," Simba said.

Kiara just stood there, and looked at Simba. She then started crying, as Kovu asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to know that I now have an older brother. I always thought that I was an only child," Kiara said.

"Well congratulation," Kovu said to her.

Kiara stood up, and walked over to Kovu. She started nuzzling against him, and also started purring. She didn't care that Kovu was still bleeding.

"Who is this?" Simba asked, as he pointed to the lioness.

"Oh yeah. This is my mate Lila," Kopa said.

"Well. It's nice to meet you. My name is Simba, and currently king of the Pridelands," Simba said.

"Currently?" Lila asked.

"Yeah. I'm planing on turning over to Kiara and Kovu, as soon as they have their cubs," Simba said.

"Yeah. I guess I will be there to help them," Kopa said.

"Wait. If you're Simba's son. Then why aren't you going to be named king?" Lila asked.

"Well you see. I thought he was dead, because of the report Zira gave us. So we had Kiara, and she is going to be the next queen, and since Kovu is her mate. He is going to be king," Simba explained.

"Oh," Lila said, "And your okay with it Kopa?" Lila asked him.

"Yeah. I know that it's not my place any more, and now it's my younger sisters turn," Kopa said.

"I was just making sure you were okay with that," Lila said.

"Yeah. I am okay with that," Kopa replied.

"Good. Is there anyone else we need to lead back to the Pridelands?" Kiara asked.

"Nope. It was only us. We didn't have the time to make any friends, or get anyone in our pride," Kopa said.

"Oh. All right," Kiara said.

"Did you have anywhere else you wanted to show us Kovu?" Simba said.

"No. Let's head home. I think Nala would like to see her son again. Plus I need to stop this bleeding," Kovu said.

"Right. Sorry for that. Lila will you get something to wrap is wound," Kopa said.

"Sure," Lila said, as she ran out of the den. She came back five minutes later with leaves, and vines. She started putting the leaves on Kovu's wound, and then wrapped the vines around his body, and the leaves. She then tied it off and said, "That should do it, until you can get back to the Pridelands. Then you can find someone who knows more about healing than I do."

"Right. Let's go, but first. Are you able to walk Kovu. That gash looks pretty bad?" Simba asked.

"It's fine now, but will have to take a rest when we go a little ways," Kovu said, as he looked at Simba.

"I bet we will. It's a long walk," Simba said,

"All right let's go," Simba said, as he started leading them out of the cave. Lila, Kopa, and Simba were in the lead, as Kiara was behind them. Kovu saw her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"All this time. I thought I was a only cub. Now I have an older brother, and it feels weird," Kiara said.

"Don't think about it. It's just something that happens," Kovu said.

"I also have been thinking about this ordeal that I've been through, and I was scared. I don't know why, but I was," Kiara said.

Kovu thought a minute then said, "Yeah. You were brave enough to come to the Outlands, brave enough to talk to me, brave enough to survive those crocodiles, and brave enough to stand up to your father and Zira."

"Yeah your right. Thanks Kovu," Kiara said.

"Your welcome," Kovu said.

"Are yal coming?" Simba asked.

"We are," Kiara said.

Kovu and Kiara caught up with the group, as they exited the cave. The sun was starting to set, as they started walking back towards the Pridelands. They stopped, as the sun went down beyond the horizon.

They all laid down, and feel asleep. They will have a long walk tomorrow, and they will need their rest.

**End Chapter 12**

** Hey. Sorry everyone for not updating this in a long time. I was working on another story, and this one feel to the wayside. I'm planing on working on it more, but I am not making any promise on updating it soon. Please just bear with me, and keep reading.**

** Thanks.**

**Hinu Hyuga**

** P.S There is a reason why Kiara is in the second movie, and not Kopa. If you want to know the details them Pm me.**


	13. Chapter 13 Homeward Bound

Welcome everyone to my 13th chapter of my Lion King 3. I'm sorry that it's been so long, but this story feel to the wayside. I thank everyone that has reviewed, and ask for the readers forgiveness in

me not updating in so long.

Now then. The long awaited chapter 13.

**Chapter 13: Homeward Bound**

Kiara and Kopa were the first up that morning, and as they looked over the Outlands they started to talk.

"So. What happen to you?" Kiara asked her older brother.

"Didn't I go over it with you? Zira cubnapped me, and brought me to the Outlands," Kopa said, as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh yeah... You did tell me that," Kiara replied with a laugh.

"So tell me little sis. How has father and mother been without me there?" Kopa asked starring straight into Kiara's eyes.

"Oh. Well I don't really know for sure. They've never mentioned you around me. I think the completely forgot about you."

"Oh," Kopa said, as he looked down and moved a rock with his paw. Kiara knew that she had said something that hurt her brother, and replied with, "well. I did say I never heard about you from them, but I've heard other lioness talk about you.

"Really?" Kopa asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah. You were still their king, or should I say was going to be their king," Kiara said.

"Ha. Kovu is now the King, since he's your mate. I see what I missed," Kopa replied in an aggressive tone.

"No... That's not what I meant at all," Kiara replied, as she tried to think about the words that she was going to say next.

"That's the meaning behind it though, Kopa replied angrily.

Dead silence is all Kopa got out of Kiara, as he said, "I knew it.. This whole time, locked in the Outlands, and now I lose my place in the circle of life."

"No.. You don't mean it Kopa?" Kiara asked with a deep concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going to take a walk. Come find me when you figure stuff out," and with that Kopa stormed off.

Kovu walked up behind Kiara and asked, "What's the deal with him?"

"Oh Kovu," Kiara said, as she nuzzled into Kovu's soft mane, "I was trying to help my brother, but it seems like I hurt him instead."

"I see my love. Don't worry, he will come around soon," Kovu replied returning the nuzzle.

Kopa walked a mile or two, and looked back. He was still thinking about what Kiara just said, when all of a sudden he was jumped on by a lioness.

"I caught you," Lila said, as she looked down at Kopa.

"Oh. Hi. How are you?" Kopa said.

"Fine, and you?"

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"About?" Lila asked, looking a little worried.

"I was just talking to my sister, and finding out what was happening in the Pridelands. She said that nobody remembers me," Kopa replied, with an angry tone in his voice.

"Oh... I'm sure they remember you my love. Did you ever stop to think about how your parents felt when you were captured?" asked Lila, as she looked Kopa dead in the eyes.

"No.. Not really," Kopa said with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Why don't we go back, and talk to Simba. I'm sure he knows what's going on," was Lila response, as she turned around and started walking back towards the area where Simba slept.

"Wait up," Kopa replied, as he chased after her.

They walked a few mile, before they saw Kiara and Kovu sitting beside each other with their backs turned to them. Simba was standing beside them talking about the fate of the Pridelands, as Kopa and Lila came into range of their conversation they heard, "So. What happen to Kopa again?" Simba asked Kiara.

"He got mad at me, because I said that I didn't think anybody in the Pridelands remembered him."

"I see. Of course people in the Pridelands remember him. How could we forget someone, who was going to be the next king," came Simba's answer in a soft tone.

"I know... It just came out wrong. I wish I had the chance to tell him I was sorry," replied Kiara, as she looked into her fathers eyes.

"Apology accepted little sis," was what Kiara heard, and as she whipped her head around, she could see Kopa walking up behind her.

"KOPA!" Kiara shouted, as she ran up to her brother, and started to nuzzle him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I know that you were trying to help, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay brother. I forgive you," was Kiara's replied, as she nuzzled him, and started to purr.

"Good morning son. Kiara told me everything that has happened," Simba said.

"Good morning father."

"I do have to ask though. What was this about you not being remembered as king?" asked Simba.

"Well. I've been gone so long, and I didn't think anybody would remember me. Then when I was talking to Kiara, and she said that nobody has talked about me."

Simba just looked at him and said, "I see. Kiara is wrong, and I can tell you how. When You were captured by Zira. Nala and I searched hi and low for you. We even had all of the pride members look for you. We searched, until Nala got pregnant with Kiara. Then she stopped, but I continued on. It was when Kiara was born, when he finally gave up and thought Zira had killed you. That's why she was banished to the Outlands.

"Oh. I thought everyone gave up hope on me, and when I didn't see the others coming after me I lost all hope of being rescued."

"We didn't know where you were, and like I said; we searched high and low for you, but to no avail," came Simba's response.

"I see," Kopa said, as he looked down to the ground, and started thinking about everything that his father had said.

Kiara then walked up and said, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"It's okay sis. I understand what's going on now. You don't have to worry about it."

Kiara just smiled at him and said, " I almost forgot to introduce you to my mate. Kopa this is Kovu, and Kovu this is Kopa."

"Nice to meet you Kovu. Have you been taken good care of Kiara while I was away?"

"Of course I have. I am her mate after all," came Kovu's reply with a laugh.

"Good. I'm going to hold you responsible for anything that happens to her. Understand?" Kopa said with a smile on his face.

Kiara just smiled, and looked at her brother. She then said, " I can take care of my self thank you very much.

"Just not in anything dealing with fires," Kovu interjected.

Kiara took her paw, and hit Kovu's leg and then said, " That was only one time, and it I remember correctly it was Vitani and Nuka who set the fire ablaze."

"You are going to have to tell me that when we get back to the Pridelands, but can we get going. It's getting hot, and we have a long ways to travel, Kopa said.

I was just thinking that," Simba said, "let's go."

Simba started leading them back to the Pridelands with Kiara and Kovu walking side by side, and Kopa and Lila walked side by side. It's been a while since Kopa returned to the Pridelands, and he was excited to see it again, as well as his mother.

**End Chapter 13**

Well everybody. That's the 13th chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and will be patient with me. Thanks to all my long time readers, and anyone who just started reading it. I thank y'all for your time.

**Hinu Hyuga**


End file.
